


you’ve been a connection.

by muted



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Johnny’s Communication Center, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muted/pseuds/muted
Summary: hopefully I don’t take so long in updating haha...





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully I don’t take so long in updating haha...

“-Thank you, Joh-Fam for watching!” Johnny smiles brightly to the camera and waves, signaling his ending the vlog.

And _click._

Johnny sighs as his arms fall beside his body, exhausted from holding up so long. 

“That was fun, hyung!” Donghyuck brightly giggles, hopping up and down a bit.

“Thanks for being in it,” Johnny smiles, “lets go, I’ll take you home”

As they walk to Johnny’s car, he can’t help but wonder, _‘how does this kid have so much energy?’_

New Contact: Mark_

Johnny: Hey, I just finished recording, can I send you the footage now?

Mark:  Yeah, sure!

Johnny sends over the footage from his laptop quickly, ready to sleep as he had started filming since the really early morning with Donghyuck.

And _send_.

Johnny claps his hands together with joy- shutting the screen of the laptop off as he slides into his bed happily.

Mark gets the footage in no time, opening up his video editing tools as he waits for it to load.

He starts to watch the video.

Johnny’s at a parking lot, and it seems early in the morning, the sun hasn’t risen yet.

“Hey guys, welcome to JCC! I’m Johnny-“ he gets cut off by someone in the background running in and out of the frame. He stops as his eyes grow wide with the fake expression of shock. 

“Oh no, what was that?” He over exaggerates. He looks around with his hand above his squinted eyes, as if he were looking for something real scary. 

He slowly walks around the empty lot, flashing worried looks to the camera once in a while. 

And _zoom!_ Again, someone runs past him but this time with a giggle, a fucking _giggle._

Johnny ends up laughing, chasing after the mysterious boy that had been running around. 

“This is Donghyuck!” Johnny puts his arm around the much smaller boy with his gray hair looking so soft. Donghyuck tries to look up at the lens, laughing because its to high up from Johnny’s lengthy arm. 

And Donghyuck’s eyes sparkle; stars reflecting off of his tan and healthy skin. 

Donghyuck shoots a peace sign and waves it around with a warm smile, “Hi- I’m Donghyuck~” he almost sings.

“So Hyuck-a, what are we doing today?” Johnny unravels his loose grip on the other and faces his body towards him, not moving the camera angle though. 

And Mark feels a little more relieved seeing Johnny a bit.. away from the beautiful boy.

“We’re going to hike! And meet the full sun at the top of the mountain!” Donghyuck points at the very top of the large trail. Johnny follows his moves with the camera and flips the lens, using his index finger to pinpoint the exact spot.

He faces the lens toward Donghyuck and gets closer and closer to his face- Donghyuck doesn’t notice until Johnny is about one centimeter away from his cheek, and the younger boy laughs at how ugly he must be seen through the screen. 

-and Mark likes the details of Donghyuck’s small mole.

They start to make their way up the trail, laughing and talking about random stuff- the weather, how they planned this trip, and how much longer until they reach the top.

As they’re closer to the top of the trail, Johnny asks Donghyuck for a quick time check- and the boy swiftly shows the camera his lock screen - 5:38.

“WOahh—“ Johnny almost screams when he sees himself on Donghyuck’s phone. 

Donghyuck giggles as he turns his phone on again, almost missing the lens as he shows the elder.

“I was going to be on this episode of JCC, so I had to show I am a fan of Johnny” Donghyuck laughs; its an old photo of Johnny, probably in high school with..

“Me?” Mark pauses the video and squints, getting closer to the desktop screen. 

Yeah, its him and Johnny. Mark almost cries at the thought of some stranger, a _beautiful_ stranger having his photo as his lock screen.

He continues the video with his heart racing and his cheeks begin to heat up.

“This photo is so old!” Johnny flips the camera towards himself and Donghyuck, “do you even know who the guy next to me is?” Johnny looks at the younger through the viewfinder with a grin.

“No, but he’s cute” Donghyuck turns his phone on again, showing the camera and waving around the mortifying photo of him and Johnny. With a wicked smile, Donghyuck turns it off and slips it back into his back pocket.

Johnny secretly pulls the camera away from Donghyuck’s view and makes a silent barf reaction to his comment. 

He brings it back to both of them, pretending as if nothing had happened and Donghyuck never noticed.

“His name is Mark Lee” Johnny looks directly into the lens and laughs. 

Oh, how Mark was going to kill the man.

“Mark Lee! Where are you Mark Lee!” Donghyuck shouts as they finally reach the top of the trail. Johnny throws his head back in laughter as he stops, “Hyuck-“ he catches his breath and wipes a tear.

Donghyuck giggles and asks, “is he still your friend? Do you have contact with him?” Johnny picks himself up and nods at the younger.

“Of course! In fact he is watching this-“ Johnny looks away from Donghyuck and directly at the camera, again, “-RIGHT NOW” and laughs; Donghyuck joins. 

“He is a fan?” The younger looks from Johnny to the lens and winks.

Mark’s heart flutters a bit as he shifts around in his seat.

Why do they have to be talking about him of all people- of all things? How is any of this content going to be useful?!

Mark groans and continues to watch.

“Well, of course- he’s also the EDITOR” Johnny shouts the last word proudly and making eye contact to the lens. Mark cant help but want to punch the guy.

Donghyuck nods with interest as he takes the camera away from Johnny. 

Johnny lets him- massaging his arm, he watches the boy is going to do.

“Mark Lee! Follow me on Instagram, my ID is full_sun!” He laughs facing Johnny and the elder joins, taking the camera back from the younger. 

Mark pauses the video again. He is so embarrassed he doesn’t want to continue or even watch this again to edit out all the clips of him in it.

Mark picks up his phone- calling Johnny.

a few rings and- 

“Sorry, the number you are trying to reach-“ he groans and ends the call. He scrolls through his contacts and is about to shut off his phone until he catches a glimpse of the Instagram app. 

He hesitantly taps the colorful icon and goes to the search bar, entering the ID Donghyuck had mentioned. 

To his surprise, the profile is public. The feed itself is a simple yellow/bright aesthetic- there are mirror selfies, many pictures of the sun or nature, and of his studying.

Mark decides to tap follow and quickly exit out the of app- shutting his phone off with a relieved sigh.

He presses play. 

“We’ve made it to the top of the trail!” Johnny uses his free arm and waves it in the air with Donghyuck doing a small dance in the back. 

Mark smiles at how cute the younger boy is, how full of energy he holds at such an early time. 

Then its various aesthetic shots of Johnny capturing the view of the sun rising and Donghyuck with it. 

But, its either Johnny is really good at getting shots filming, or Donghyuck is just really pretty, because Mark finds himself awestricken once again by the boy’s beauty- how his skin literally glows with the sun against it and-

Donghyuck sneezes and Johnny laughs. 

“Fun fact, I sneeze when I look directly at the sun” Donghyuck mostly tells Johnny, his eyes looking up and behind the lens.

The rest of the video is of them taking in the view and chatting. The make their way down the trail as other hikers make their way up so Johnny doesn’t get as many shots.

And their last shot together is in a green, open field next to a children’s park.

“Alright, guys, we just hiked this trail and honestly, I really enjoyed it-“ Johnny starts and shifts the angle towards Donghyuck, who speaks up quickly.

“I felt very happy and it was a good healing time as we both got vitamin C” Donghyuck looks up at the elder, who pulls the camera back towards himself and nods.

“Yeah, we really recommend you go out and take a hike, or just do something fun with your friends-“ Donghyuck is seen nodding in the background. He eventually gets boarded and starts backing away from Johnny, and then goes to full-on sprint away from the elder. 

“Hey!” Johnny laughs as he chases the younger. Donghyuck falls and laughs, rolling around on the dark green grass.

And Johnny stops to film the boy. He captures a shot from above- Donghyuck uses his elbow to cover his eyes as his pastel yellow t-shirt pops out, giving the image a brighter view.

Mark is again fallen short of his breath looking at the boy.

And he wants to feel how Donghyuck looks: so content with life and happy. So calm and relaxed, enjoying the view-

“-Thank you Joh-Fam for watching!” 

A black screen and Mark lets go of the breath he had held in at some point.

His phone brightens up, a notification from Instagram appearing-

‘User full_sun [Donghyuck !] has followed you back’

Mark smiles a bit- does.. he have a crush on the boy? He’s never had such foreign feelings for someone; he’s a bit scared. 

_‘Isn’t it too early for feelings??’_

He sighs, throwing himself on his bed and scrolling through his phone. 

Donghyuck: Mark Lee!

Mark grins, he can almost hear the boy calling his name as he starts to type a reply,

Mark: Am I still on your lock screen?

Donghyuck: Of course! [Image attached]

Donghyuck took a screenshot of his lock screen- showing Mark that he indeed keep it there.

Mark: Are you ever going to change it because I really hate that photo

Donghyuck: www more of a reason to keep it then!

Donghyuck: Or, you can send me one and I will!

Mark looks at his screen with his eyebrow raised,

Mark: I can send you anything?

Donghyuck: Well, its gotta have you in it~ [winking emoji]

Mark blushes at that, why does he have to give him a photo of himself?! He’s not even that cute.

Mark: [image attached] ahh- will this one work?

Donghyuck: OH MY GOSH YOURE SO CUTE-

[Donghyuck saved an image]

Donghyuck sends Mark a screenshot of his new lockscreen- its of Mark during a photoshoot Johnny had insisted he needed.

Mark: Well, I’m going to need a new lock screen too

Donghyuck: Mark LEe! I’m SO SORRY I’ve all of a sudden got to go! Talk later?

Mark knits his eyebrows together at the message- that boy can have an image of him but he cant have one of Donghyuck?

Mark: Okay. See ya.

A few seconds later, he refreshes his Instagram feed to see Donghyuck posting mirror selfies; their a bit darker but the room matches his hair color. 

Mark visibly gulps as he double taps off the app. He really needs some water.

His phone lights up a few minutes later, from Instagram. 

Donghyuck: Hold down and screenshot ;)

Mark goes back to the photo and screenshot, he also sees the post after that saying 

‘Only for Mark Lee! Everyone else get away!’ 

Mark’s heart races at a dangerous speed as his eyes grow wide wide.

He shuts off his phone and tosses it aside. He needs to calm down. 

How has he never come across this guy and all of a sudden they’re flirting? 

He needs to go.. away.. somewhere. He decides to go on a run- no harm in that, right?

He slips on his shoes and runs about 10 km from his house and back. 

He thinks about a lot of things in the shower. 

Did he really have a crush on someone? 

He goes to his phone after finally gather the courage and goes to his wallpaper settings, changing the locks ten of his favorite artist’s work to Donghyuck’s picture for him. 

And he looks cute. His gray hair is mostly seen as he phone covers most of his face. the room looks large and empty, just a bed and a a few photos hanging up on the wall. 

He screenshots and sends it to Donghyuck.

_Tap, tap, tap- _

Donghyucksmiles through the screen happily and even giggles at knowing Mark has him as his wallpaper.

Mark was able to edit the video eventually, cringing a bit every time his name was mentioned so he just skipped over those parts, not even thinking of what the fans would think until after he had sent the edited video back to Johnny.

Oh, Mark was screwed.

But innocent DM’s back and forth with light smiles turn into exchanging numbers and almost flirting just like that with Donghyuck. 

And whenever he was chatting with the younger, it didn’t matter how brightly he smile appeared in the train when he was looking down at the phone; or how he wouldn’t catch himself laughing louder than the room itself when the younger would shoot a joke at him so randomly at night. 

And it’s been a few weeks but neither Mark or Donghyuck have gotten the courage to meet each other in person.

Until..

New message to: Mark, Donghyuck_

Johnny: hi come over, we are going to film and I want both of you in it.

Mark: what? Why me?! 

Johnny: after that little thing hyuck pulled, people wanna see you two together and you both haven’t met so i thought it’d be a good idea...?

Donghyuck: Where are we meeting?

Johnny: my house

Donghyuck: great! can’t wait to meet you both :) 

Mark: wait I didn’t agree-

Johnny: I will kill you 

Mark: I’m.. heading over.. s-soon..

Johnny: good (:


	2. ii

Mark trudges to Johnny’s house eventually, taking deep breaths before knocking on the door. 

“Marrrrkkkkkkk!” Johnny’s smile radiates evil as Mark sighs, making his way into the apartment.

“I _thought_ we agreed that I wouldn’t be in any videos when we made this deal” Mark looks around and doesn’t see Donghyuck yet. He’s definitely a bit more _calm._

“Well.. okay maybe this one time..? Plus you’re already _here_ so we might as well get it _over_ _with_ and you can go and edit this footage later!” The thought of editing himself makes Mark visibly cringe. 

“Fine, you’re right- hey wait I thought of an amazing idea, never done before” Mark’s face lights up as he mindlessly babbles. “How about I _film_ you both! Then I don’t have to be in this video” he nods his head, damn. How smart is this guy?

“Yeah, no” Johnny deadpans and Mark looks up to him with a pout. “-because I already asked Jaehyun to film! He’s coming with Donghyuck”

Mark’s jaw drops. Now not only does he have Johnny (the child-devil that’ll make fun of him through the whole video) and Donghyuck (the most beautiful person he’s ever met), he also has Jaehyun watching him, who will silently judge them through the whole video. 

Mark groans and flops onto the couch, stuck in his small world of regrets as the door opens once again. That, somehow, goes unnoticed by him as two people walk into him as he’s about to have a breakdown.

A tap on the shoulder and Mark whips it away.

“Not _now_ Johnny, you know what? I’ll leave before they even..” he eventually looks up to see Donghyuck staring down at him and shoots himself upright from his (no one knows) floppy seal one. 

And, unlike Johnny, Donghyuck’s smile radiates warmth and comfort that calms Mark down.

“Hi, Mark” Donghyuck’s first words to him. “Were you leaving?” His smile turns into a small pout as Mark’s lips quiver slightly. 

“Ah, um, well I was-“ Mark is peak scared so he starts babbling until Johnny cuts in. 

“No. Nooooooo” Johnny smoothly says after hearing Donghyuck’s question, “don’t worry, Hyuck. This little _rascal_,” Johnny presses his hand too hard into Mark’s shoulder and the poor boy winces, “-isn’t going anywhere. Right, Mark?” Johnny turns from Donghyuck down to Mark who at this point is visibly shaking as he nods yes. Johnny lets go of his shoulder and Mark sighs, massaging it slowly and rolling it.

“Great! I didn’t want you leaving so soon” Donghyuck sits with Mark in the couch and all of a sudden, Mark’s shoulder doesnt hurt. All he can focus on is his heart beating so quickly and loudly against his chest it almost hurts.

And as Donghyuck comforts himself into Mark, as if they done this a million times before- with Donghyuck’s soft hair resting on Mark’s shoulder while his attention is focused on his phone, mark notices Jaehyun gazing at the two and Mark doesn’t know _what_ to do anymore. 

Caught between yeeting Donghyuck off him (but he’s looks so calm and happy) and crying (because of Johnny and Jaehyun staring while talking to each other). So, Mark being Mark, he just sits there.

“Alright, I know how upset you both may be from me breaking you guys apart but!” Johnny claps his hands together and almost shouts, “we’re going to start filming!” 

Donghyuck shuts off his phone and cheers, grabbing Mark’s hand to pull him up and cheer with him. But, all Mark is focused on his how sweaty, clammy, rough, cold, and malfunctioned his hand is while being held but Donghyuck’s soft, smooth, and warm one. 

“Mark Lee!” Donghyuck shouts in a bubbly tone as soon as the camera is on Johnny. The elder looks past the camera and then back at the lenses. 

“We are doing that again” Johnny announces. Donghyuck bursts into giggles and soon Mark joins because of Donghyuck’s light energy being passed to him. 

“Take... two!” Johnny claps his hands together but you can clearly hear people giggling in the background. Johnny looks over at them again and announces “again..” 

“Take... three!” Johnny repeats the clap and looks over to see the two quietly giggling. There’s no way around this. He gives a purposeful fake smile to the camera and then shifts his body towards the two, signaling Jaehyun to follow his moves. 

“We-“ Johnny starts.

“Stop, stop!” Donghyuck cries, his hands blocking and waving frantically, “Johnny, you look so scary” 

Mark bursts out into a confused laughter but eventually ends up on the ground laughing. Jaehyun captures it all and eventually turns to Johnny who is just death staring at the two.

“Okay!” Johnny claps his hands together, ignoring the noises the two are making as he continues his video. 

“Today, we’ve got Donghyuck and Mark joining us!” Johnny makes eye contact with the camera with a bright smile, like the ones on an ad or something.

Donghyuck leaps over and crashes into Johnny, giving him a hug with giggles. 

Mark watches from a distance as Johnny tumbles to the ground and pushes Donghyuck off while laughing as the camera catches all of it. 

And something in him burns.

“Get- off!” Johnny laughs as Donghyuck finally pulls himself off and heads to the camera. Jaehyun flinches a bit but relaxes.

“Hey, Joh-Fam! Long time no see, I missed you all! It’s your favorite, Donghyuck!” He giggles breathlessly as Johnny is trying to collect himself while Mark continues to stare, unsure of what to do. 

Donghyuck eventually catches on and pulls Mark’s wrist. Mark fumbles with a small grunt as he ends up flustered in front of the camera while Donghyuck’s smaller figure hides behind him.

“Uh, h-hey guys, it’s Mark” he awkwardly giggles and scratches the back of his head. Donghyuck, though, finds him endearing.   


He throws one arm over Mark’s right shoulder and hooks his other arm below Mark’s left arm, grasping his hands together at Mark’s chest (Basically, ahuman seatbelt back hug). 

Mark’s heart races faster, but he tries his best to keep a neutral face- as if he’s been used this this a thousand times. 

But his ears and cheeks glow a deeper pink as Donghyuck nuzzles his chin into Mark’s shoulder: delicately and happily. 

In the back, Johnny is making a throwing up motion as Donghyuck talks about random stuff- the wether, how happy he is, etc. 

‘This video is a mess’ is all Jaehyun can think as he doesn’t peel a word and his expression continues to stay neutral. 

Johnny eventually joins them, walking and talking to the camera (which cuts Donghyuck off, the boy is  upset but accepts).

“So for this video..” Mark and Donghyuck look at him curiously, as they are just as clueless as the person watching the video. 

“We are going to the mall!” Donghyuck smiles and lets his head fall against Mark’s. The older so desperately wants to get out of this position but doesn’t want to let go of Donghyuck’s soft warmth.

So he stays put.

“That sounds fun” Mark comments and Johnny nods,

“Of course! It was _my_ idea” he looks at the camera with a wink and pulls the two apart.

“Okay everyone, into the car” the camera click off as Jaehyun pulls it down with a relieves sigh. 

God, this is going to be one heck of a vlog.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short. I just wanted to get something out there for you :)

They make their way into the car. Johnny driving, Jaehyun in the passenger seat, while Mark and Donghyuck make their way to the back. 

Johnny instructs that only one person can have the window seat as Jaehyun might have a hard time recording.

“Mark, take the window seat” Donghyuck pats both hands lightly at Mark. 

“Yeah, sure” Donghyuck crawls in first, buckling up as Mark shuts the door behind them. 

“I’m going to start in” Jaehyun lifts the camera to Johnny, “three, two-“ he nods his head as Johnny whips his head the window quickly, one hand resting on the wheel. 

“Oh hey,” he turns, oh so naturally, to the camera, “didnt see you there” 

“Ew” Mark giggles as he hits the back of Johnny’s seat rapidly, “Johnny!”

Johnny breaks his serious, but handsome, face and laughs with Mark, Donghyuck joining in eventually. He almost throws himself onto Mark and Mark decides he likes that. 

“But, yeah” Johnny says a bit quietly, more focused on backing out the driveway and driving. 

The mall is only a thirty minute drive. Johnny talks on about what he’s been into these days and how the traffic is at the moment while Mark ends up falling asleep.

But who can blame the poor boy? He’s been up all night thinking. His mind wandering in all sorts of directions. 

He head slowly makes its way to Donghyuck’s shoulder but unconsciously whips back up; eyes still shut as he does that a few times.

Donghyuck taps Johnny’s shoulder carefully. The latter looks up from the rear view mirror to the backseat as Donghyuck points at Mark.

And the boy has stars in his eyes. 

Jaehyun whips the camera from Johnny to the two in the back. Donghyuck finally pulls Mark’s head against his shoulder. His hand delicate and soft. 

Johnny giggles quietly, but soon shift his facial expression to a relaxed one. 

Jaehyun decides that’s enough footage for the car ride there. 

As they’re approaching the mall, Jaehyun whips the camera out again. He focuses in on Johnny and signals the other to start with a small tap on his arm and a nod to the head. 

Johnny starts off by looking back at the two. The speed of the car drastically slowing. 

As he finds a parking spot, he checks one more time to see if Mark had waken up.

Nope.

He shoots the camera a wicked smile and mouths:

“Sorry, Mark”

Donghyuck looks at him curiously- having the urge to either stop Johnny (because Mark seems so _calm_) or to let Johnny continue (because, damn, this might be very funny). 

Johnny unbuckles his belt slowly as he shifts his body towards Jaehyun.

He brings his finger up to his lips with a small ‘shh’ towards Donghyuck. The younger’s eyes are as wide as Bambi’s but he nods, glancing at Mark once more before braving himself for himself and the poor boy.

“MARK!!!!!” Johnny’s never been so loud.

Mark jolts up, his tired eyes alert and wide-eyed. He looks around to see everyone in the car looking at him. 

Johnny laughs louder than everyone in the car. Donghyuck joins in on the laugh because the poor boy looked so lost and cute and Jaehyun let’s a smile appear on his lips.

Mark’s cheeks and ears heat up- a blooming red dusting faintly.

“Hey! What w-was that for?” His eyes knit together in frustration and embarrassment. 

“You-“ Johnny tried to catch his breath from laughing so much, “I’m sorry, Mark”

Although upset, Mark likes the way Donghyuck can laugh so bubbly because of him. A small smile starts to form until he realizes.

He slept on Donghyuck. He groans and gets out of the car quickly. 

The two end up laugh for another few minutes as Mark places his cold hands over his heated cheeks. 

“God, what a great way to start” Mark mutters to himself, fixing his appearance.

The three of them make their way out of the car. Johnny laughs then sighs, shutting the car door and locking it.

“I’m sorry, Mark” Johnny pats the boy’s shoulder lazily, turning his eyes to meet the camera behind them.

“Shut up! Never do that again” Mark pouts dumbly and Donghyuck cant help but coo at the boy.

So, he clings onto him.

“Mark!” Donghyuck latches swiftly, “don’t be sad, hm? We have a whole video to film!”

And, Mark being Mark- the dumbly adorable Mark, he nods and smiles. 

“Alright, whatever” he tries to hide his smile.

And both Mark cant help but laugh, their stomachs filled with butterflies but neither of them would admit it. 

They all walk into the mall with happiness hung in the air, the sky bright as their smiles. 


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating for so long :(( pls enjoy !!

As the four of them approach the mall, Jaehyun pulls the camera down so they can all discuss what they are going to film and where, etc. Finally approaching the entrance, Jaehyun whips the camera with his ‘three, two, one’ and points at Johnny.

“Okay, so we just made it at the mall! We are going to be doing a fun little challenge” Johnny clasps his hands while looking at the two small people with him.

“I actually brought a friend with me!” Johnny comments and the two expose their shocked faces. 

“Why do you keep doing this to us, man?!” Donghyuck waves his arms around with an annoyed look and eventually places his arm around Mark, who is just.. confused and tired.

“The more surprises, the better... duh,” Johnny turns to the camera, “right guys?” Johnny’s eyebrows wiggle and eventually stop when he sees the guest finally arrive.

“Oh my _gosh_, look who decided to join us!” Johnny jumps up and down as everyone shoots their gaze to where Johnny’s eyes land. Jaehyun turns a full 180 and the camera lands on...

“Renjun?” Mark unconsciously walks towards the smaller boy, having Donghyuck’s arm fall against his side. But that goes unrecorded by the camera, Jaehyun still faces Renjun, who is wearing a white shirt with a beige cardigan and black jeans with dark grey shoes.

“Um.. ‘_look who decided to show up_’? Really, Johnny-hyung? You basically threatened me against my wil-“ Renjun’s expression grows from neutral to angry.

“Okayyyyyy” Johnny cuts the younger off, physically moving the camera towards himself and smiling like an angel (that most definitely did not threaten anyone in the group against their will to show up today). 

Mark hugs and does a little handshake with Renjun, patting his back and chatting quietly while Donghyuck just.. stares at the two. 

“Why’d you call Renjun?” Mark asks Johnny, who turns to face the two. 

“I knew its been a _long_ time since you two have met and so it can be little reunion.. thingy.. you know” Johnny awkwardly explains as the three boys just blankly stare at him. 

“Yeah sure, we can go with that” Renjun nods, moving next to Johnny. Jaehyun backs away from the boys a bit to get all of them in the shot and Donghyuck moves back next to Mark.

“Oh, crap” Mark curses under his breath. _How could he forget about Donghyuck? _As a silent apology, this time Mark feels a little more bold and warps his arm around the younger’s neck. Donghyuck’s eyes glow and he smiles brightly.

“Johnny-hyung, can you _please_ explain what we are doing now?” Donghyuck whines, feeling his bright energy revive again from Mark.

“Yeah. So we are going to be shopping for each other! Yay, right?” He looks around to the three boys to get a reaction but, like before, they all blankly stare at him. He physically deflates and his tone flattens.

“So basically, I’m going to be shopping for Renjun, and Renjun will be shopping for me....” Renjun nods and focuses on the words, not meeting the gaze of the camera.

“.. and Mark is going to shop for Donghyuck and likewise” 

“Wait.. what?” Mark questions suddenly, “I just met him? I dunno what his fashion type is and stuff...” Johnny shakes his head. 

“Okay, no, you’re going to be paired with me and Renjun will be paired with Hyuck to help each other out. The pairs are going to be in different shops.” They all nod at his explanation. 

“But there is one camera man.. Jaehyun” Donghyuck points out. Renjun nods, agreeing with him. Johnny gives a big, fake laugh at that statement.

“Oh, silly DONGHYUCK” He laughs but abruptly changes his expression to a serious one, “there’s another surprise!” 

“Okay please tell me this is the last person joining us and this is your last surprise, hyung...” Mark pleads. Johnny only shoots him a mischievous grin and looks at the camera. 

“Jaehyun will be with Mark and I...” Johnny states, pulling Donghyuck and Mark away from each other and placing his elbow on Mark’s shoulder. Donghyuck glares at Johnny and pouts, but easily finds his way to Renjun, going along with the skinship as Donghyuck wraps himself around the younger. Mark stares blankly at the two in front of him.

“And we have another camera man who we will be meeting inside! He will be filming Renjun and Hyuck” 

“Man, why do you have to give me so much to edit” Mark groans, stomping his feet not he concrete in frustration. Johnny laughs, pushing his elbow down into Mark’s shoulder and smiling more sweetly to the camera.

“Say that one more time, Mark” and Mark only whimpers from the pain. Donghyuck and Renjun both laugh at the scene in front of them and Johnny pulls away from the younger completely, patting Mark’s back as a small apology.

“Well then, lets go shopping!” 

“Wait.. why did you choose me our sizes are so different-“ Renjun starts but Johnny covers the camera with his hand.


End file.
